slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-31183517-20140430155431/@comment-6024456-20140514161844
95.160.76.82 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Ja3352 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): 89.66.32.86 napisał(a): A propos chamskiego zachowania Nataniela - niestety lub stety, moja postać tego nie doświadczyła, ponieważ lovometr z blondasem wynosi +100. Przy ddoatnim lovometrze chłopak jest miły, sympatyczny, ale jednak zdenerwowany, co zauważyła nawet Rozalia. Moim zdaniem biedakowi puszczają nerwy z uwagi na sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Ojciec agresor pałęta się po szkole, może w każdej chwili porozmawiać z dyrektorką, a wiadomo, Nataniel nie ma czystego sumienia i nie zawsze zostawał po zajęciach po to, by się uczyć. Za to czystym chamstwem wykazał się w tym odcinku Kastiel. Przy minusowym lovometrze zachowywał się tak, jakby coś rzuciło się mu na mózg. Kiedy moja Su zdecydowała się mu pomóc, gdy lał się z Natanielem na sali gimnastycznej, ten złapał dziewczynę za ramię, odepchnął i przy okazji wyzwał od idiotek. Aż dziwne, że Nataniel, z którym moja postać ma maksimum na plusie, nie stanął w jej obronie. Kiedy Kastiel dowiedział się, że jego rodzice jednak przyjdą na dzień otwarty, w odpowiedziach można było wybierać między dżumą a zarazą - tak czy siak traktował Su jak winną wszelkiego zła, które spada na jego biedną, farbowaną główkę. Kiedy Su przedstawiła go swoim rodzicom jako kolegę z klasy, zaprzeczył, że jest jej kolegą ("mniej niż kolegą") i kiedy dziewczyna utrzymała swoje zdanie, stwiedził, że wyraziłby się wulgarniej, ale powstrzyma się z uwagi na jej rodziców. Kiedy Su, po spotkaniu rodziców Kastiela, zażartowała nazywając go "Kassi", ten wykazał się zerowym poczuciem humoru i odburknął, że tylko matka może go w ten sposób nazywać. Znalazłoby się jeszcze parę przykładów na chamskość Kasa, jednak pamięć mnie już zawodzi. I jeszcze słowo. Sprawa siniaków Nataniela nie została zapomniana. Podczas zwiedzania dekoracji do jednej ze sztuk chłopak stwierdził, że nie chodzi o to, że on nie ma talentu do rysowania, ale że ojciec zawsze znajdzie jakiś pretekst, "by mnie..." - i urwał. Zawstydził się, odwrócił wzrok, i szybko zmienił temat. Dedukując - moim zdaniem chciał powiedzieć, że ojciec zawsze znajdzie pretekts, by go sprać. Przemoc w rodzinie jak nic. Wspomniałam gdzieś że mam konto z Natanielem gdzie mam z nim + 100. I fakt, jest miły. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zrobił coś co do niego nie pasuje i jest po prostu chamskie. A mowa tu o tym, jak dokuczył Kastielowi z przyjściem jego rodziców. Napisałam to w innym poście, więc zacytuję: " zmanipulował dyrektorką o przyjście rodziców Kastiela do szkoły, bo jak to sam ujął "skoro moi przychodzą to jego tez powinni". To trochę łączy się z takim powiedzeniem "Jeżeli ja nie mogę mięc tego czego chcę, to ty tym bardziej." Było to bardzo chamskie zagranie z jego strony, nawet jeśli to Kas który ciągle mu dokuczał, dogryzał. Sama Su zwróciła mu uwagę, że zaczyna być coraz bardziej podobny do Amber, więc skoro było to nawet w grze to coś w tym chyba jest, prawda? A jaka jest Amber? Wszyscy znamy tą odpowiedź.". I jest to zrozumiałe, że Nataniel jest zestresowany obecnościa jego ojca, ale czy zaraz to nawołuje do robienia takich świństw nawet najgorszemu wrogowi? "Kiedy moja Su zdecydowała się mu pomóc, gdy lał się z Natanielem na sali gimnastycznej, ten złapał dziewczynę za ramię, odepchnął i przy okazji wyzwał od idiotek. Aż dziwne, że Nataniel, z którym moja postać ma maksimum na plusie, nie stanął w jej obronie" W takim razie masz z Kasem niskie lovo i jak wczesniej inna dziewczyna wspomniała "co się dziwisz że jest dla ciebie nie miły skoro sama na to zapracowałaś, niskie lovo samo się nei zrobiło" (nie spisałam tego słowo w słowo). Więc czemu obroniłaś Kastiela, skoro masz wysokie z Natanielem? Sama się o to prosiłaś. Na pewno ty bys nie chciała, żeby osoba, którą nie lubisz wtrącała się w twoją kłótnię. Co nie usprawiedliwia Kasa, że rzuca dziewczyna która go broni. Raczej oczekiwałabym od niego jakiegoś tekstu z typu "Nie twoja sprawda, idiotko!". No i odnośnie całej reszty co wybierałaś, żeby nazwać go "Kassi" itd. Kiedy ja przy wysokim lovo go tak nazwałam odpowiedział mi "Na razie, płaska desko" - z uśmieszkiem. Na co Su, że go zabije za to bo powiedziałto przy jej rodzicach. Jak widac Kas taki jest i skoro go nie lubisz to po co go bronisz i ryzykujesz nazwaniem go "Kassi". Mozna było się przeciez tego spodziewać. Nie możesz mieć pretensji do Kastiela, skoro sama wybierałaś odpowiedzi. Tak, co do przemocy w rodzinie, całkowicie się zgadzam, mozna było się domyśleć, a teraz dostaliśmy w pewnym sensie potwierdzenia naszych podejrzeń. Szkoda mi go naprawdę, bo musi prezentować się przed ojcem jak najlepiej i tak nic z tego nei dostaje, w przeciwienstwie do Amber, która dostaje wszystko za nic. Haruje a i tak jak wspomniał, ojciec znajdzie powód by go sprać. Rozumiem, że człowiek jest z tego powodu znerwicowany, ale to i tak go nie usprawiedliwia kaprysem wobec Kastiela i jego rodziców. Nie mogę tego zrozumiec czemu to zrobił, bo to nie Nataniel. Pomyślał sobie "ja nie będę gorszy". Cóz. Do obu dziewczyn. Krótko mówiąc: Po rozpisaniu się i dziseijszych przemyśleniach, wnioskuję że moja ocena była zbyt pochopnie podjęta, ponieważ było pod wpływem emocji, szczególnie szoku. Nie będę już miała do niego pretensji że był nie miły skoro mam z nim niskie lovo. Nie dziwię mu się. Jednakże... Powtórzę się! NIC A NIC nie usprawiedliwia Nataniela tym że zrobił to co zrobił Kastielowi. Nawet ojciec który go bije. Nawet to że się nienawidzą. Czy nawet to że jest podenerwowany. Pokazał że z Amber tak naprawdę ma coś wspólnego i to niestety ta negatywna cecha. Amber jest jaka jest. Nie widzi nic poza czubkiem swojego nosa. Dziekuję :x Boże. Sraszne to. To jak się rozpisałam heh by potem dojść do wniosku, że niestety ale pewne rzeczy były niesprawiedliwie ocenione. A ja dla równowgi wszechświata go obronię!Same mówicie że same pracujemy na chamskość chłopaków to co się skarżymy to prawda,ja nienawidzę Kena i Kasa a oni mnie a wyco się dziwicie że Nat wkurzony jak niskie lovo jest ,on nie jest chamski! A to co wypisujecie o nim to reakcja każdego chłopaka przy nisim lovo, co wy do Nata macie!Jest słotki, rumieni się a wy co że niby usprawiedliwienia nie ma co , nie dość że jego ojciec po szkole łazi to jeszcze wy (żeby nie było tylko przy niskim lowo) .Wrrrrr Nawet jesli jest słodki i sie rumieni nie usprawiedliwia go to że zrobił to co zrobił Kastielowi, to samo że jego tato chodzi po szkole i ma na niego oko i nie zmienie zdanie dopóki ktoś mnie nie przekona, że nie mam racji. I znowu się powtórze, że mam konto z Natanielam na + 100, więc nie pracuję u niego na chamskość. Kiedy np. chce ilu z Lysiem to niestety ale musze troche lovo z Natanielem zaniżyć, więc trzeba być dla niego chamskim. No co go usprawiedliwia, że podłożył Kastielowi świnię. Przy wysokim lovo, jak bronimy Nataniela podczas jego bitki z Kasem, Su mówi, że robi się coraz bardziej podobny do Amber. Amber jest jaka? Chamska, zarozumiała, egoistyczna... No wlaśnie. I powtórze po raz kolejny , że nawet to, że jego ojciec jest w szkole i nie lubi Kasa nie daje mu powodu by cos takiego robić. Już nie chodzi o Su, której Nataniel przy niksim lovo odpowiada chamsko, bo i sama sie o to prosiła. Co do tego wszystkiego. Czemu większość dziewczyn czepia się chamskości Nataniela, a nie Kastiela? No cóż.. kastiel jest jaki jest od samego początku. Uszczypliwy, wredny, drażliwy i w ogóle. Tym szkolnego buntownika ze skłonnoscią do złości. Tutaj upust złości raczej nikogo nie dziwi. W przypadku Nataniela natomiast... On był zawsze ukazany jako ten dobry, miły, grzeczny i uczynny, a dopiero w ostatnich odcinkach wyszło jaki jest.... I tu nie chodzi mi o sam lovemetr, wcześniej gdy miało się go na dosyć niskim poziomie to nie wypowiadał się w taki sposób. Rozumiem uszczypliwośc chłopców w momencie wybrania złej odpowiedzi. O to chodzi w tej grze. Najbardziej jednak wkurzył mnie moment z Melanią. Nie było tam złej odpowiedzi, albo się zgadzałes, albo nie. Tylko żeby mówić, że nie chce się zostać z kimś sam na sam bo nie? To akurat wredne i chamskie moim zdaniem. Poza tym. Chyba ani razu nie było momentu w SF aby Kastiel z premedytacją podłożył świnię Natanielowi, natomiast Nat? No tu wykazał się po prostu dziecinadą godną Amber. I nikt niech nie mówi, ze to z powodu ojca i pobić czy co tam. Gdyby nie był wredny to by nie wpał w ogóle na tak durny pomysł. I to jest ten problem. Kas zawsze był kreowany jako porywczy trudny facet. Nat nie, a teraz.. To on jest tym złym, stąd zaskoczenie i niechęć. Dlatego ciesze się, że od samego poczatku wolałam Kastiela. Może i wredny świnia, ale za to gra fair, a jak sie umie z nim rozmawiać to i słodki jest. Z Natem niby też im wyższe lovo, tym lepiej. Co nei zmienia faktu, że zrobił to co zrobił. Ta.. Ja tez pisząc to, zastanawiam się "I po co ja sie tam spinam? To tylko gra!". Ale takie dyskusje są ciekawe i nie ma powodu sie o to kłócic. Jest parwę ostrych słow, ale nie traktujmy tego na poważnie. Własnie Natan beee, Kas beee, Lysio wiwat! Bez żadnej skazy :D xD Jeszcze okaże się , że i on ma ciemną stronę xDDD No ale to ma sens z tym mrokiem pod kopułą, skoro znamy w jakiejś części jego przeszłość c: Zgadzam się z koleżanka powyżej. To jest to co od dłuższego czasu staram się powiedzieć, ale jestem tak zmęczona i chora, że cięzko mi jest myśleć, a co dopiero żeby poprawiać literówki, więc serdecznie za nie przepraszam.